Admit It
by MaddestFilmLitMaid3n
Summary: Love isn't as simple as the story books say.
1. Chapter 1

"I love you,"

Those short, infamous three words slipped from her tongue, catching the two undead beings off guard.

It wasn't supposed to be this awkward after someone admits his or her love for the other. It wasn't supposed to be this silent…

It had been at the end of her shift at the Grill when he came. She was cleaning up one of the messier booths, humming absentmindedly. The restaurant was practically empty so she should have heard him enter. She placed the last of the used utensils into the container then turned to the kitchen.

"Miss me?" A languid voice floated to her ears from behind.

The typically alert vampire jumped and whirled to find the object of her wandering thoughts sitting at one of the many tables' seats, holding a glass of what was probably some type of alcohol.

"Klaus," Her surprise quickly transformed into irritation. The hybrid had been MIA for the past five days. She refused to let him evade the consequences.

"No welcome back kiss?" He brought the glass to his lips, an eyebrow raised.

She rolled her eyes, "I'm sorry. Did you expect me to rejoice after you've been missing for five days straight?" He drank from the glass.

"Duty calls, love. We've been through this before,"

"Duty doesn't stop you from calling me, love, " Her eyes narrowed, her tone thick with sarcasm.

"Have I mentioned how lovely you look when you're furious with me?" His lips turned into his familiar, infuriating smirk.

"Not since the last time I wanted to throttle your throat," She shot back, turning towards the kitchen.

"Must you always be so hostile towards me?" He replied, setting his glass onto the table next to him.

She froze mid-step, her pale fingers clenching around the tray and breaking the plastic. She turned to face him.

"I am not hostile!" Her voice raised an octave at the end of the sentence, "I am annoyed and I have every right to be! You left for five days. Five whole days, Klaus! With no text or phone call!" Her fingers dug deeper into the plastic at the memory of finding his apartment empty with no trace of where he was. "You could have been dead for all I knew!"

His countenance remained blank throughout her speech. She knew she was talking to a wall, nothing she said mattered to him. He was an Original. Why would her young vampire emotions bother him?

"So I'm not hostile," She finished, tucking a loose strand of blond hair behind her ears, "I'm just annoyed."

Suddenly he was there, standing in front of her with his sea green eyes boring her eyes. "You were worried about me, " He said it slowly as a statement, not a question. His lips tugged upwards slowly. "Now that's interesting,"  
>She rolled her eyes at the hybrid's smile," Grin all you want but you are not changing the subject. You left without a trace for almost an entire week. You know, I love you but you can't just-" She stopped her lecture, her sky blue eyes wide at her own words.<p>

_Did I just say what I think I said to who I think I said it to? _Her heart thrashed within her chest and her eyes fixed on a spot on the wooden flooring. _Why did I do that? Why did I say that to him!_ Her thoughts scrambled to form a coherent reason. Abruptly, it dawned on her. _Oh my God, I really am in love with him. _And she was and had been for sometime. She loved the Original hybrid, every part of him, the good, the bad and the evil. Realizing this, her embarrassment disappeared because she may be oblivious at times, but Caroline Forbes was not a coward. If she loved him, which she did, she would tell him over and over, which is what she planned on doing.

Taking a deep breath, she raised her head and opened her mouth to repeat those three words without fear and on purpose this time, but found herself alone.

He was gone without notice again.

For a moment, she did nothing and just stared at where he was, where he should have been. Then, slowly, the brave-hearted young vampire changed into a broken hearted teenager.

**I know. I know. I know. That was horrible of me to do. But there are casualties in this game of war. DON'T WORRY! Two chapters left and next up in Klaus's point of view. Don't start hating him yet and read on. And review! :D Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

"You know, I love you…" She had said it so easily and simply. As if love had either of those characteristics.

He didn't know she loved him. That was obvious from his reaction. He fled the scene of the crime, so to speak, without a word. He ran like he always did. Michael would be laughing if he could see his son.

_You're always running, Niklaus. Are you not man enough to even face your problems?_

He was back at his apartment now with another glass of brandy in his hand, staring at nothing. His ancient mind raced, various parts of him fighting one another, while his long dead heart felt as though it had been clawed at.

_Humanity is a vampire's greatest weakness._

He had said that once before, not too long ago. It was true. He had stayed too long in Mystic Falls with these emotion-centric humans and vampires and, without even realizing it, had allowed his humanity to creep out of the prison he had locked it in long ago.

As a result, here he was feeling all the pain he avoided for centuries.

He was forced to struggle for hours until he finally came to terms with the fact that he did love, indeed, the young vampire. He didn't want to admit it, admitting so would be proof that he let his humanity back in, but it was impossible to deny. Why else would he have missed her so much during those five long days? Why else was it almost impossible to avoid being affectionate to her in any way? And why else was his heart in misery right now knowing he had hurt her?

He shouldn't love her, though, for her sake. He had a horribly long record of hurting those he cared for. Rebekah, Elijiah, the list went on and on. The last thing he wanted to do was harm her the way he has everyone else. She deserved better. She deserved someone who could love her without harming her. Someone who wasn't him. Someone like that new hybrid, Tyler or that depressing human, Matt.

The idea of either of those boys even thinking about his Caroline made his hand clench, drawing his own blood.

He shouldn't care about that, however. He needs to shut whatever this was off, all of it. Loving, caring, being interested in her in any way, it all needed to stop. It would be best for the both of them.

Yet no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't flip the switch. He couldn't shut it off. The old, dusty feelings remained strong and stubborn like the young blond who started this mess.

"Shut it off!" He punched a column next to him, yelling like he did at the young Salvatore months before. His frustration was mounting. He ran a quickly healing hand through his sandy hair roughly, letting out a breath. _Why won't it stop? _"At this rate it would be easier to go on loving her," He said sarcastically, his voice calm again. His heart leapt at the thought.

"I should leave her alone," he looked at the glass of brandy thoughtfully, "Save her the pain that I would eventually cause her"

He repeated the idea over and over in his head, but each time it grew more difficult to even consider mentally until he tossed the idea aside. His frustration was sparked and it grew quickly this time. _Why won't it end? This pain..these feelings. I hate it! It should be shut off! I shouldn't be able to feel like this! Why won't it SHUT OFF! _

He threw his glass at one of the walls, growling. _ I am an Original! Why the hell can't I shut it off?_

His infamous fury rose and rose until it hit its peak and he could no longer stand it.

**O.o what's he going to do! Any guesses? The FINAL CHAPTER will be up soon so keep an eye out and keep on reading. And reviewing! :D thanks so much!**


	3. Chapter 3

She splashed the cold tap water on her face, attempting yet again to clear her muddled thoughts. It was hours since the _incident, _but her emotions were still strong and raw.

After allowing a few heart broken tears to fall, she finished her shift at the Grill, barely conscious of what she was doing. She swiftly made it back home without running into a familiar face and found the house empty, luckily able to avoid any confrontation by her mom about her red eyes.

Rejection is a hard enough to deal with as a human, let alone as a vampire. With her heightened emotions, Caroline's 'acceptance' process was even harder to go through.

She attempted to distract herself by performing menial chores, anything she could find to busy herself. The plan worked for a short time until she started on her homework, a thousand word essay on Gothic novels. She soldiered through half of the introductory paragraph before breaking down and crying. The tears fell silently and she bit her bottom lip in an effort to stop the sobs. She tried for half an hour to continue writing before giving up and simply crying.

She had hoped that after crying for an hour her heart wouldn't hurt as much. She was wrong. The pain was still sharp in that fragile organ of hers. Her sadness, instead of dying slowly, sparked her anger at him. She screamed at the walls of her room as if they were his ears. She called him every bad name in the book and assaulted one of her pillows, imagining it as his head.

Yet after all the sobbing and shouting, her heart continued to thrash in pain. Worse, though, was that she knew that she still loved him and she hated herself for that.

Sighing, the blond vampire looked over her reflection and took in her tear stained face and red eyes without interest. It didn't matter how she looked right now. She knew that, despite everything, tomorrow would be Caroline Forbes the Ever Bubbly Senior whose heart was unscathed by unrequited love.

She opened the door to her bedroom, feeling in need of another scream session. She almost jumped when she entered her bedroom. The subject of her shouts as well as the harbinger of her heartbreak sat at the foot of her bed, looking…bored.

The vulnerability the young vampire had felt moments ago dissolved and her anger at the hybrid steeled her against being civil towards him.

"What do you want, Klaus?" She asked impatiently, returning outwardly to her regular self.

_That's a good question. _"Just dropping by to say 'Hello', love," He said lightly. He glanced at her briefly then let his gaze wander about the bedroom, attempting to seem disinterested.

She almost winced at the sound of the nickname. "You've said 'Hello' so you can leave now."

"Actually love, I think I'll stay awhile," He spoke in a low voice, leaning back with that smug air of his.

"Seriously, Klaus, I'm not in the mood. Leave." She stepped towards him threateningly.

_How is it that even in her anger the sound of my name from her lips makes me feel so alive?_

"I'd rather stay."

"I swear if you don't leave, I will throw you out myself!" She placed her hands on her hips, her blue eyes wide icy with pain and anger.

Suddenly he was off the bed and standing in front of her. He looked down at the stubborn baby vampire and admired the flush in her cheeks, her sky eyes wide with passion and her fair hair wild around her face. His thoughts tailed back to their previous conversation. _She truly is beautiful when she is angry at me._

Caroline met the Original's gaze with her own cool stare, only partly irked by his wordless staring. Being so close to him allowed her to feel the slightly uncomfortable intensity from his green blue eyes and see the uncharacteristically messy look his hair had.

His lips turned in to that smirk she so loved hated and she spoke to her into a teasing tone, "I'd like to see you try, Barbie,"

She bit her lip to hold back any remarks. She gently placed her hands on his chest and his heart beat quickened. _Damn._

"Don't. Call. Me. Barbie." She enunciated each word with a shove until he was pushed into the wall. The structure shook momentarily from the force, causing a framed photo to crash onto her wood floor.

Klaus pushed himself off the wall, mildly surprised at the strength she possessed. In the next second, he held her roughly against the door to her bathroom with his arms pinning her shoulders. He didn't know what he planned to do. Pinning an enemy was an instinctively.

"Let me go," Her eyes narrowed as she looked up into his face. She didn't yell. She only squirmed in his hold, trying to break free.

Klaus barely heard her. His mind was processing the current situation. His hands were on her shoulders, her warm body was only inches from his and her lips were even closer. At the moment, his guard was down and all he wanted to do was press his lips against those of the stubborn girl in front of him.

So that's what he did.

**DA DA DA DAAAA! …Guess what? It's not the end! :D**

**Come on, you couldn't expect it to end so simply. That's not how Caroline is. **

**Trust me, the next chapter is the finale! And it will be wicked. Well…..to me it will be. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. Please continue to do so! IT really means a lot to me! :'D **

**PS I am going to post a klaroline one shot called BORED soon. This week or the next. So keep an eye out! Thanks again! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

"Klaus, get your grubby-" The rest of her demand was cut off as he unexpectedly covered her mouth with his. His hands released their tight grip on her and he pressed them against the door beside her head, boxing her in.

Her brain was slow to react, however her body wasn't. She instinctively grabbed onto the cotton fabric of his gray shirt to pull him closer. For a short moment, all Caroline processed was that it was Klaus, the hybrid she loved, and her holding onto each other and kissing like the world was about to end the next day. For a short moment, that was all she knew and cared about.

Slowly, and regretfully, old, resentful thoughts pervaded her newfound, present happiness. Her mind turned over the day's earlier events yet again, tearing away her blissful moment. _He __**left**__ me there the moment I told him how I felt, how I loved him! _ Her body grew less enthusiastic as she remembered just how angry she had been at him. _He basically rejected me!_

_ But he's here now, _a hopeful but small part of her interjected as his warm lips moved from her lips to her neck. What he was doing made her insides melt and paused, for a second, her rapid thinking.

_He's just shoving his tongue down my throat. At a quarter past midnight without any apology or an "I love you". _

The revelation caused her pale hands to clench together, pulling roughly at his shirt. _Oh My God, I am a booty call!_

The sentence echoed throughout her mind as her entire body tensed. Her heart pounded furiously against her chest and her body grew warm out of anger, not love. Caroline Forbes is not a one nightstand and she'd be damned if he'd be the guy to make her into one.

The boiling blond pulled away from the kiss and slammed the love of her second life into the feminine pink wall beside the two of them.

"You jerk!" She tossed him into another wall; "Do you think—" There goes another picture into the floor. "—You can just—" There he goes into another wall. "—Come here and use me in my own house?" She shoved him onto the hardwood flooring, ignoring the cracking sound that the action resulted in. "I don't care if you're the Original hybrid. I. Am. Not. Your. Booty. Call." She kicked him in the side before stopping, her chest heaving as she tried to slow her breathing.

He groaned softly before pushing himself off the ground, wincing. He glanced over at the fuming girl and, to Caroline's complete shock, didn't have that I'm-Going-to-Kill-You look. In fact, he looked like he was trying not to laugh.

"A booty call?"

"Yes, Klaus," She rolled her eyes, "A booty call. It's when you call a girl late at night, just to sleep with her. It's what you're doing now, you ego centric bloodsucker."

"I am aware of the meaning of the phrase, love," He sat himself slowly back on her bed.

"Really? In that case, you can leave. Now." She gestured with her hands to shoo him away.

"I don't feel like leaving just yet,"

"I **will** throw you into another wall," She threatened.

He gazed at the ceiling and shook his head at the harmless threat, "Don't overreact."

"I am not overreacting," She stomped a foot against the abused floor, "You ditched me at the Grill right after I told you I loved you. Do you know how hard it is to say to someone that you love them, whether your human or not?" She didn't pause to let him respond, "And do you know how much it hurts to have that person not only not say he feels the same way but have him run from you? It sucks. A lot." The amused look on his face disappeared as she spoke. "Then imagine that guy coming over late at night just to sleep with you. I'm sorry if this is too complicated for you to get, but that can frustrate a girl."

The room fell silent at the end of her speech. She pushed her sunny hair away from her face and looked around the room, feeling slightly uncomfortable now. Klaus stared at her unabashed, looking more than a little conflicted.

"Caroline, I—" He started slowly, unsure of what he should say. The Original had entered a situation entirely new to him despite his centuries of existence.

"Don't, Klaus," She shook her head without looking back at him, her blond locks swaying from the motion. "Just leave." The burning anger had returned to the raw pain of hours before.

She let out a deep breath and turned back to him, ready to order him to leave again. She didn't have to though.

He had left like she wanted.

**:D Two more chapter, my readers. Two more chapter and the story is over! Next up is Klaus's POV. **

**What do you think? Well, it couldn't end happily ever after in this chapter. Their personalities wouldn't let that happen. **

**Don't despair! Not all will end bad. It should be done sooon!**

**Thank you so much for reading this and reviewing if you review! :D Like I said before, finding out you like the story is so AWESOME. Sorry if I repeat that, but its so surprising and amazing. Thank you all! Dank u!**


End file.
